Shadowed Sun
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When another evil team is found in Orre, under the name Team Solar, the dark team Cipher decides that they could be strong with them or a dangerous enemy, mostly looking out for their alpha, Xatel, a ruthless lady that is known for her devious tricks. Will they befriend and unite with Team Solar or will the two teams be enemies forever?
1. Sun in Phenac City

Sun in Phenac City

A bright sunny day had come over the same, but seemingly peaceful town of Phenac City. However, there's been an unusual amount of missing pokemon reported by many people in that town. Many of them assumed it was the well known dark team, Cipher, but even they couldn't take that many pokemon...could they? Right under people's noses, was another evil team where the members generally blended in well with their surroundings. In fact, their alpha and top subordinate _were both in the city at the very moment_!

Currently, the alpha, a former gypsy, but still had the looks of one, was dancing gracefully while playing a flute near the middle of the town. She had a white two piece top and long skirt, showing off her midriff, brown wavy hair that flowed as she danced, and oddly a pink masquerade mask that prevented you from seeing her eyes underneath, the masking blacking out where they'd be, and for good reasons.

Soon a young boy walked up to her, giving her a few coins, then asked "You dance like a Kirlia, miss…"

"Xatel!" a voice interrupted, revealing the voice to be Jonhson from Pyrite Town, who was one of few who knew about Xatel and her evil team, Team Solar "I finally found you! You're not going to get away this time!"

Xatel stopped playing, giving a really evil looking smirk "Says the officer who couldn't catch me every time he found out my whereabouts."

While Xatel distracted Johnson, would couldn't catch her, like how he couldn't catch most criminals, another lady was creeping around, a blonde in a pure white dress…. _that was somehow giving off light like the sun!_

The lady successfully snatched a Castform from another child without being detected.

Xatel soon saw that they got what they needed and said as she dodged Johnson, forcing him to fall into the fountain near the entrance of the town"Good work, Meena, we got what we need, now let's bid this town farewell."

"Of course, Xatel." Meena responded and got ready to follow her alpha out of town, but before she could she was confronted by another, that seemed like he knew she was right there.

It was Nascour, and he was able to sense Meena right there due to her light infusion. He had something similar to her, but he was filled with darkness instead.

"What's a nuisance like you doing here? We don't need your sunlight here." he spoke up in a cold voice

"Look, I was about to be on my way, so move." Meena responded, trying to walk around him, but he kept moving where she would, causing both of them to glare coldly at each other.

Xatel saw what was going on and walked to them, clearly not happy

"Meena, we don't have time to make friends at the moment." Xatel told her, a sense of impatience in her voice "Let's get moving."

"She's not going anywhere." Nascour responded "Cipher needs to see this….lady of light, her power could be useful."

"Well, you can't have her, she's the best subordinate for Team Solar, and she's not going anywhere unless I say so." Xatel responded, nudging Meena away toward the door

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere and you won't win against Team Solar. We will soon have these lands be under our domain." Meena responded

"Well, spoken Meena, and what she says will eventually be true." Xatel added, smirking again as the two of them left the town, Nascour keeping an eye on them, mostly on Meena

Nascour then went to report what went on and now Cipher officially had a fierce competitor…..or will they. For now, the dark team would have to keep a look out for their light rivals, finding them a few times, however, the two that were reported by Nascour were never spotted again, at least they wouldn't be found so easily. Where could they be hiding? One was simply going to have to find out to know.

To be continued….


	2. Sunshine among Shadows

Sunshine among Shadows

It wasn't long before nighttime fell on the Orre region and a certain alpha was once again in Phenac City, but this time, she was alone and blended in. She still had on a two piece gypsy dress that showed off her midriff, but this time it was ebony black instead of icy white. The only thing that was easy to spot in her still was the mask that never left her face.

Meena couldn't come with her in the night, for darkness hurts her for being completely infused with solar light, where as Xatel, only partial, making it still safe for her to be out at night, which is when she usually seeks out alone like she is tonight. At times, she felt that it was easier to find things out better alone, so no one else of her team could distract her from her mission.

The Solar alpha soon noticed something when she used her mask to detect something in one of the houses. There was a decent amount of dark energy emitting from the interior, but not as much as there when she and Meena met Nascour earlier. This one was indeed different and Xatel had to know what it was immediately.

She walked to the house, finding the door was locked, but that didn't stop her. She used an old hair pin to pick the lock with ease, and walked right in, not afraid of what was to be found.

"I'm surprised, no woman has ever been able to break in here, nor did I expect it to be a gypsy." an older man spoke up, upon seeing Xatel "I thought they were long gone."

"Oh I am not just a gypsy, you probably don't know who I really am." Xatel replied, detecting the dark power coming from him, knowing he was hiding something "Just like I can see you're not who you really are at the moment. This is all an illusion."

The man looked a little surprised "How did you find out about…...wait, you're Xatel aren't you, of Team Solar. I heard many reports about you detecting strange power, yet you're always the hardest to track."

"That is me and yes, I keep my profile low so I can keep my act going and never get caught." Xatel responded, with honesty "You know who I am, now who are you?"

The man somehow managed to transform into a much more menacing form of himself "I'm the secret boss of Cipher, Evice, and since you're my most powerful rival at the moment, I think I want to make a bit of a deal with you."

Xatel cocked her head to the side, a little confused, but she'd still listen "And what do you wish to do that concerns me?"

"As of what Nascour told me, you're the one of the few of teams out there that can successfully take pokemon, even when they belong to someone." Evice brought up "Plus you're difficult to find and you seem to know a lot about strange powers."

"Your point?" Xatel asked, while thinking through this, believing she knew what was going on "Are you saying Cipher and Solar should team up? You know I have strict rules following that, my big one being that I'm the Solar alpha, and even if we go through with this you will see me as such. I won't be under you and you won't be under me, is that clear?"

"Of course, Xatel, after all we could use that Solar power of yours to an advantage, possible to find a why to prevent purification." Evice explained, suddenly reaching for Xatel's mask, but she pulled away

"That's my other rule, never remove my mask, only I do that." Xatel responded, removing her mask, revealing her green eyes were glowing and there were white light lines around them too "Very few see all my face, and they don't need to see the woman behind the mask, but this mask is how I also detect strange power, like how I found you hidden here."

"Very interesting device then." Evice told her "You will be a great aspect then."

"Of course." Xatel replied, putting her mask back on, getting ready to leave "I'll inform the rest of my team about this and you'll find more of us later, but for now, I must be off."

Before anyone else could say anything, Xatel was already out the door as quick as she came in. The Solar alpha then headed to her own base to tell the rest of her team the news. However, will this plan come together, or was one of the team leaders playing a trick on the other? Time will only tell when the sun rises again and plans will be thought out, but will it for the better or for the worse?

To be continued….


End file.
